The present invention relates to performing data searches, and more specifically, this invention relates to filtering results of data searches based on associated topics.
The ability to search for data within large data stores is a valuable tool. However, many times search results include data that is of little or no value to a user that initiated a search. It is therefore desirable to improve a relevancy of returned search results.